


Start Of New Beginnings

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Class 3 comes together two years after graduation.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Original Character(s)
Series: Days of December [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 18





	Start Of New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> CELEBRATE/WINTER/kwanzaa

“Holy shit.”

The words were breathless, half hysterical with a slight laugh.

“Is this what you guys deal with? At every game?”

One of the many pro athletes shrugged. “Kinda. Some crowds are smaller.”

“Shh! You’re going to make him faint!”

“Eh-sorry.”

Stepping forward, the girl now woman spun to face them and throw her arms out. “This is it, ladies and gents. You know your roles?”

“Considering just how much practice we’ve done? Hell yeah.” A few scattered laughs.

“The clothes are ready, the counters are ready for the donations, the sellers have the merch,” a voice rattled off, calm and collected. It made those tense relax, conditioned even after two years have passed. “We’re as ready as can be.”

The former class president latched onto her friend. “We’re going to make this a great reunion. I mean, having fun for charity? It can’t get any better!”

“It can if Tobio concedes that my legs are better!” A voice called out.

Said man rolled his eyes, cocking a brow. “Who’s the one with the boyfriends, hmm? Methinks that speaks for itself.”

“Oooh,” many chorused and began laughing, the tension dissipating completely.

“No fighting- **_bzzt_ ** -you’ll leave bruises and we do not need that!” Kiyora called, hanging off her former seatmate.

“That happened once!” The two athletes protested then scowled at each other. “Stop that! Stop!”

The two devolved into yelling and the vice president watched for a moment before turning to walk away. “We’re no longer in high school. No longer my problem.” 

Behind, the class president cackled and the others burst into guffaws. It was nice seeing some things stayed the same while other things changed.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> (expect 19 OCs, which, self, why?!)


End file.
